Uwielbiam was (tom)
Uwielbiam was jest 71 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 680 Ponownie Spadając w oblicze śmierci do lawy, Sasuke przywołuje jastrzębia i spada na niego, a potem łapie Naruto. Chłopak kieruje wzrok na Kakashiego, Sakurę i Obito zdając sobie sprawę, że są blisko zagłady. Dzięki szybkiemu myślaniu Kakashiego, zdołał ukształtować linę z kunaia i przygnieść Obito do ściany. Naruto pyta dlaczego Sasuke lekceważy towarzyszy, lecz chłopak odpowiedział, że tylko oni mogą uratować świat. Zgadzając się z Sasuke, Naruto zauważa, że były to czasy, gdy ciało człowieka przeniosło go instyktownie chroniąc . Nastepnie Kaguya używa Byakugana, aby rozpocząć atak, która rani skrzydło jastrzębia. Uzumaki zaskakuje nową umiejętnością latania i ramionami czakry. Rozdrażniona ponad miarę Kaguya pełnym atakiem, zuważając, że czakra powinna zostać jednością. Tymczasem Hokage ruszają w epicentrum bitwy, aby doszukać prawdy, gdy kule jak i pręty czakry Madary znikają. Gdzie indziej, Kaguya i Naruto kontynują natarcie, pozostawiając atak Sasuke z ostatnim Susanoo. Rozdział 681 Łzy Kaguyi Atak Sasuke zostaje powstrzymany, a Kaguya zakręciła Naruto. Spadając jeszcze raz do lawy, Sasuke był w stanie wykorzystać swą nową technikę teleportacji do Uzumakiego, który dał przyczepność Sasuke dzięki Gudōdama. Podczas gdy reszta drużyny ratuje Obito, jednoczesnie Kaguya otwiera portal i pojawia się za Naruto i Sasuke. Ściska ich twarze, a duet stoi nieruchomo, gdy Kaguya okazuje łzy. Ujawnia jak Czarny Zetsu przemuje połowę duetu, wyjaśnia, że przypominała: Hamurę i Hagoromo. Gdy wchłanią czakrę, opowiadał historię, jak powstał i jego wpływ na świat shinobi. Przez lata wszystko wykonywał, aby ożywić swoją "matkę". Rzecz biorąc, Kaguya ukazuje nienawiść do swych synów i po raz kolejny deklaruje, że czakra jest jej. Uwalniając się, Naruto i Sasuke zgadzają się, że teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że jest to koniecznie, aby ją zapieczętować i przygotować się do wejścia ofensywy. Rozdział 682 Nie widziałaś czegoś takiego Wolni od Kaguyi i Czarnego Zetsu, Naruto mówi Sasuke, że planuje wykorzystać specjalną technikę, którą trenował w tajemnicy, bardziej niż Rasengan, a może zdoła odwrócić jej uwagę, że zdołają ją zapieczętować. Tymczasem, klon Naruto, Kakashi i Sakura rozważają mechanizm władzy Kaguyi do przekształcania krajobrazu, a Naruto używa swoje nowej mocy do ożywienia Obito. Realizując plan, Sasuke używa Amaterasu i ogarnia Kaguyę. Naruto skacze przed nią, używa nowej techniki, która szokuje każdego. Ale, ku zdumieniu udaje mu się uderzyć w Kaguyę, gdy Sasuke zdołał być blisko kobiety i obaj chcieli ją zapieczętować, Kaguya sprawiła, że zostali zamrożeni . Kaguya ucieka i przygotowuje się do użycia Czarnego Zetsu, żeby znowu odebrać czakrę Sasuke i Naruto. Zaś, Kakashi przypuszcza, że moc Kaguyi polega na manipulowaniu krajobrazem działa w ten sam sposób co genjutsu, oprócz tego jest rzeczywistością. Gdy Sasuke używa Enton: Kagutsuchi do uwolnienia siebie i Naruto z lodu, Czarny Zetsu zaleca, żeby walczyła z nimi oddzielnie. Za jego radą, Kaguya chwyta Sasuke i rzuca go do pustynnego wymiaru. Rozdział 683 Miałem takie samo marzenie Naruto zostaje odcięty od Sasuke, który trafił do innego wymiaru z alternatywnych Kaguyi, a Naruto szybko podbiega i próbuje użyć brutalnej siły, żeby utrzymać otwarty portal, ale bez skutku. Tymczasem czterech Hokage po przybyciu na miejscu, w którym wyczuwali potężną czakrę, ale nic się nie dowiedzieli, lecz znaleźli dolną powłowę Madary. Omawiając sytuację, potwierdzają one, że nieskończone Tsukuyomi zostało rzucone. Choć sugeruje, że ożywienie pozornie martwego Madary, zanim podjęli ostateczną decyzję, objawił im się Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Gdy walka z Kaguyą nadal trwa, Czarny Zetsu deklaruje nieuchronną klęskę Naruto, jednak w powietrzu chłopak dowodzi nieuchwytność dla kobiety. Zaostrzenie całkowitej pustki, Królicza Bogini powoduje, że świat zaczyna atakować Uzumakiego. Gdzie indziej, Obito odzyskuje przytomność i drużyna decyduje, że przyłączą się do Naruto po wysłuchaniu o sytuacji. Tymczasem prawdziwy Naruto walczy z naturą objawiająca się przed Kaguyą. Zuwazajac jej umiejętność, która była zbliżona do czasoprzestrzennego ninjutsu, Obito postawia hipotezę, że będzie w stanie wejść do jej wymiaru i sprowadzić Sasuke, ale zauważył, że potrzeba ogromnej ilości czakry do osiągnięcia tego celu i zwraca uwagę, że połączenie cienistego klona z czakrą Sakury wystarczy, żeby osiągnąć twój cel. Kiedy Naruto dziękuje Obito, a on odrzuca pochwałę już nie ma na sobie maski i stwierdza, że obaj mają takie same marzenie, a chciał iść przed Naruto, a nawet kosztem własnego życia. Rozdział 684 Musimy go zabić Sakura zdaje sobie sprawę, że Obito Był gotów umrzeć tak łatwo, ponieważ był poza oszczędzaniem, ale szybko rzuca na bok te myśli, gdyż Uchiha woła ją i klona Naruto. Chociaż Kaguya zauważyła ich obecność, lecz postanawia zająć się prawdziwym Naruto. Gdy Uzumaki rozważa swój kolejny ruch, zastanawia się nad taktyką dywersyjną i taijutsu. Kokuō udziela wsparcia chłopcu z jego ninjutsu opartego na wzmocnieniu parą fizyczne ataki do potwornego poziomu. W szoku, że był przyciskany. Kaguya wyłania się z gruzów, aby znaleźć się w otoczeniu cienistych klonów. Atakując ze wszystkich stron, Kaguya zostaje zmuszona do wycofania się w inny wymiar - możliwość której Naruto i Obito podjęci wtargnięcie do jej wymiaru. Wyczuwając intruzów, Czarny Zetsu radzi matce, aby zabić Naruto, póki Naruto połączy siły z Sasuke i zapieczętują ją. Początkowo była niezdecydowana, ale w końcu używa techniki Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu, uderzając w Naruto, a potem jego ciało zaczęło rozpadać się. Wierząc, że teraz klony znikną, powróciła do lodowego świata, ale klony nie zniknęły. Tymczasem, Obito, Sakura i Kakashi przybyli na pustynny krajobraz, z zamiarem znalezienia Sasuke. Rozdział 685 Wszystko to, co mam Po pomyślnym wejściu do wymiaru Kaguyi, Sakura umożliwia jej jasnym intencjom, przed rozpadającym się klonem Naruto, powodując zdarzenia zostają retransmitowane do niego. Z tym, atakuje on naprzód chcąc rozpraszać uwagę Kaguyi, póki jego sojusznicy nie uratują Sasuke. Aktywując Byakugō no Jutsu, Sakura przenosi swą czakrę do Obito, a technika owija się wokół jego ciała, a Uchiha używa Kamui do naruszenia wymiaru Kaguyi. Sam wyczyn ma ogromne straty w duecie i prawie zostają połnięte przez morze kwasu z jednego wymiarów. Jednak Sakura używa swego ciała, aby ochronić przed najgorszym, odrzucając uszkodzoną kamizelkę. Tymczasem Kaguya walczy z Naruto w jej wymiarze i będąc w trudnej sytuacji postanawia nie używać Dimensional Shifting, myśląc, że za prawdziwym Naruto są klony. Gdzie indziej, w wymiarze pustynnym, Sasuke wyczuł czakrę Naruto. Kontynuując poszukiwania przy rozmowie o Sasuke, obaj zdołali otworzyć wymiar, w którym Uchiha jest uwięziony, chłopak rzucił się w jego kierunku. Jednak portal zaczął się zamykać; ostatecznie Sakurę trzyma Sasuke , któremu udało się wejść przez portal. Zapytany, odpowiada, że udało mu się zamienić miejscami z kamizelką Sakury. Rozdział 686 Ci, którzy pozostają i ci, którzy odchodzą Duch Hagoromo informuje, Hokage o zdarzeniach mających po rzuconym Nieskończonym Tsukuyomi. Również informuje ich, że z powodu dolnej połowy Madary wciąż miała uwolnienie yang-Kuramy, jak również czakrę Indy i Ashury, a w pełni połączone powodują, że wyłonił się duch. Minato pyta Hagoromo o technikę, ale on odpowiedział, że to wymaga dużej ilości czakry, której nie ma w tej chwili, ponieważ dał Naruto i Sasuke. Ładując Hokage przed nim, on prosi o wysłuchanie i wykonanie to co pyta. Tymczasem Kaguya walczy z klonami Naruto, próbując zabić prawdziwego. Ona strzela dwoma kośćmi na niego, ale została zatrzymana przez dwóch klonów, które chronią główny korpus. Gdy klony rozpadają się, bardziej zbiegają się w jednym miejscu tworząc ochronę tchnącą życie między nimi, potwierdzając teorię Czarnego Zetsu, że jeden z kulami jest prawdziwy. Gdy Kaguya walczyła z klonami, Kakashi oglądał ich walkę i czuł się bezradny. Zaczął wątpić w słowa Naruto. Wkrótce przybyli Obito, Sakura i Sasuke, nagle Kaguya chwyta chłopaka swoimi włosami i wbija go. Każdy spogląda z przerażeniem, jak Naruto zaczął obumierać, lecz nagle znika w kbłębach dymu, ujawniając, że to cienisty klon. Rozdrażniona przez to, Kaguya będąc w tragicznej sytuacji użyła swego oka i kolejny raz zmieniła wymiar, tym razem, pozbawiła wszyskich grawitacji. Z ciała Kaguyi wyrasta więcej kości i celem jest Naruto i Sasuke, którzy pod wpływem grawitacji uniknęli. Gdy księżniczka ponownie wystrzeliła swe kości to tym razem poleciały w kierunku Kakashiego i Obito, obaj będąc gotowi na śmierć mieli wizję Rin, która trzymała ich za ręce. Obaj mężczyźli byli gotowi poświęcić swe życie, ale w ostatniej chwili, Obito używa Kamui do wysłania kości mającej trafić Kakashiego, a on sam otrzymuje śmiertelny cios. Rozdział 687 Wiem, że ci się uda Kakashi pyta kruszącego się Obito dlaczego miałby zrezygnować z siebie, gdy był jeszcze niezbędny w walce, ale Uchiha milczy zastanawiając się, Kakashi był potrzebny do wspierania nowej generacji, zanim powiedział do towarzysza, aby skupił się na wrogu. Kaguya postanawia powrócić do swojego pierwszego wymiaru, podczas gdy ona uzupełnia czakrę, Naruto próbuje wykorzystać swoje umiejętności, aby uratować Obito, Czarny Zetsu rozpoczyna tyrandę o daremnych wysiłkach Uzumakiego, ale to, co on uważa za zmarnowane życie Obito, i chociaż Uchiha zgadza się na te słowa, lecz na Zetsu te słowa nie robią wrażenia i to Uzumakiego rozwcieczyło. Nie tracąc czasu, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że umiejętność jego dōjutsu było bezużyteczne, Sasuke rozpoczyna atak na Kaguyę, zmuszając ją do po raz kolejny zmiany wymiarów. Zwracając uwagę, że tym razem będzie rozproszona, Sasuke angażuje Kaguyę dając jej czas na ustąpienie, gdy otacza się Susanoo i leci w jej stronę. Obito wykorzystuje ten czas, aby wypowiedzieć swe ostatnie słowa do Kakashiego i Naruto, dziękując im za umożliwienie wspomnień, kim kiedyś był. Potem powiedział Naruto, by stał się Hokage, Obito ostatecznie rozpada się na popiół, co Czarny Zetsu komentuje, że Obito był karaluchem. W tym momencie wściekły Naruto oświadcza, że dlatego on chciał zostać Hokage i lecąc w ekstremalnych prędkościach odciął rękę Kaguyi. Tymczasem, mając pozagrobowe życie Obito rozmawia z Rin, w którym pogadzają się. Rozdział 688 Kopiujący ninja Obito pyta Rin, czy mogłaby poczekać, zauważając, że chce pomóc Kakashiemu, który może przyczynić się do toczącej bitwy. Obiecując, że powróci do niej, Obito teleportuje się do wymiaru podstawowego, objawiając się jako czakra i wchodzi do Kakashiego. W jego podświadomości, Obito wyjaśnił, że powrócił aby dać Kakashiemu wczesny prezent. Oświadczając, że powiedział, Naruto, aby został Hokage, jednakże stwierdza, że to Hatake powinien zostać Szóstym Hokage. Przypominając towarzysza jego pseudonimem, którego obawiali się narody, Kakashi otwiera oczy i pokazuje, że jest on po raz kolejny "Kopiujący Ninja". Tymczasem Czarny Zetsu jest przygnieciony przez dwa pręty, a Sasuke zostaje odrzucony przez czakrowe ręce Kaguyi. Dając kobiecie na czas żałowania, Naruto czerpie siłę z wszystkich ogoniastych bestii i używa dzwięć unikalnych Rasenshurikenów przeciwko Kaguyi, w wyniku ogromnej masy przelewające do ciała, jeden z nich pochłania cienistego klona Naruto, gdy stara się przekształcić. Masa rozpoczyna liczne ramiona, jeden z nich pochłania jednego z cienistych klonów Naruto. Jedno ramienie próbuje iść w kierunku uciekającej Sakury, Uzumaki mówi Sasuke, żeby swoim dōjutsu uratował ją i dziewczyna zostaje uratowana przez Susanoo. Każdy jest w szoku, bo okazuje się, że to Kakashi, który był wewnątrz Susanoo, oświadczając w jego umyśle, że on i Obito będzie chronił towarzyszy i świat. Rozdział 689 Uwielbiam was Nie tracąc czasu Kakashi rusza do walki używając swojego Susanoo do stworzenia Shurikenów Kamui i neagować absorbującą czarę bestii Kaguyi. Wreszcie Kaguya odzyskuje kontrolę swoich mocy i wyłania się w swojej postaci, tworząc dużą Gudōdama z zamiarem usunięcia wszystkiego w jej wymiarze. Kakashi zwraca się do byłych uczników i daje im szczegółowe informacje na temat tego, co najprawdopodobniej będzie ich ostatnim zadaniem w drużynie. Sfinalizowana strategia, Drużyna Kakashiego atakuje Kaguyę; ona korzysta z techniki Shikotsumyaku wbijając w ich ciało, ale cieniste klony Naruto i Kamui Kakashiego spowodowało niepowodzenie. Kakashi ląduje trafiając w Kaguyę używając Kamui Raikiri, wysyłając gwałtownie jej prawą rękę. Naruto i Sasuke atakują ją, kobieta atakuje Sasuke swoimi kośćmi, lecz ku ich zaskoczeniu Sasuke okazuje się być przekształconym klonem. Czarny Zetsu przygotowuje do ognia kolejne kości na prawdziego Naruto, Kakashi interweniuje i przerywa atak z własną techniką czasoprzestrzenną. Sasuke używa dōjutsu do zamienienia się miejscami z klonem Naruto, a Kaguya zastanawia się jak wyjść z sytuacji. W tym momencie, Sakura - pojawiająca się z góry - wysyła Kaguyę spadając z powrotem do swoich kolegów z uderzeniem pozwalając im wreszcie ustanowienie fizycznego połączenia z nią. Natomiast wszystko, przypomina jak komentuje Kakashi, gdy oni pracowaki razem i radośnie wykrzykuje, że ich uwielbia. Rozdział 690 Dzieje Shinobi Naruto i Sasuke w końcu dotykają Kaguyę i potężne fūinjutsu: Chibaku Tensei wreszcie aktywuje się i tak jak jej synowie Hagaromo i Hamura przedtem, jej trzecie oko zostaje załonięte przez księżyc i słońce odpowiednio czołowe ogoniate bestie wyodrębnione z jej ciała. Wrótce Kaguya powraca do demonicznej statuy, a potem nie żyjącego Madary, a ziemia zaczyna otaczać go tworząc wielki meteoryt. Cicho oglądając się jak jego matka zostaje zapieczętowana, Czarny Zetsu rezygnuje z tego, że będzie musiał poczekać swój czas i rozpocząć proces, aby ponownie ją ożywić, jednak Naruto - mający inne plany - rzuca bezcielesną rekę w sferę Chikabu Tensei. Ogoniaste bestie są dumne, że wreszcie mogą być wolne, a po pochwaleniu Naruto, Drużyna Kakashiego szybko znajduje się w innym położeniu; nie mieli drogi ucieczki z wymiaru Kaguyi. Właśnie wtedy, wszyscy zostają przywołani do prawdziwego świata przez Hagormo, który przywołał duchy zmarłych Kage i używa ich moc wraz z Hokage, aby przywołać ich z wymiaru Kaguyi. Patrząc na drużynę, Hagoromo dziękuje im za uratowanie świata. Kategoria:Tomy